Unexpected
by zadigviolevoltaire
Summary: Après une journée difficile, Damon atterrit une fois de plus au Mystic Grill. Eprit d'une blonde extravagante, survient alors l'inattendu.


La nuit est fraîche. Elle remonte le col de sa veste en fourrure en lançant un regard furtif autour d'elle. Tout ce qu'elle aperçoit est un bar-restaurant qui lui semble délabré. D'un pas lent et las elle s'avance vers la bâtisse. Elle parcours quelques mètres et manque de se rompre la cheville en fourrant malencontreusement son talon aiguille dans l'un des innombrables trous qui jonchent les trottoirs, de peu elle se rattrape à une vieille voiture garée là. En levant les yeux elle perçoit des lettres illuminées indiquant _Mystic Grill. _Elle soupire puis poursuit son chemin. En poussant la porte les premiers mots qui lui viennent à l'esprit sont peu flatteurs: taudis / démunis / moroses / affreux. Scrutant la pièce d'un oeil annaliste elle jette son dévolu sur le bar où sont accoudés deux hommes en vive discussion. "**une margarita**" lance-t-elle au barman en prenant place sur un tabouret. Et tandis que le blondinet derrière le bar s'active, elle sent sur elle un regard brûlant. Lentement elle se tourne sur sa droite, faisant virevolter sa chevelure blonde et propulsant dans l'air son délicieux parfum, ses yeux verts rencontrent alors les yeux bleus de l'homme assit près d'elle.

- **bonsoir,** dit il un sourire en coin.

- **bonsoir,** répond elle poliment se détournant de lui.

- **Damon Salvatore.**

- **enchantée Damon,** elle se saisit du verre devant elle et le vide d'une traite, un autre.

- **sacrée descente pour une fille dans ton genre,** rit-il doucement.

Elle ne répond pas. Malgré lui Damon sourit. Quelque chose chez cette fille l'attire inévitablement. Il la scrute de haut en bas, s'attardant sur son décolleté et la forme de ses fesses mises en valeur dans sa robe noire bien trop courte pour être décente. Il remonte sur son visage et ne peut s'empêcher de fixer ses lèvres pulpeuses auxquelles elle amène un énième verre. Une sonnerie retenti, il la regarde fouiller dans son sac et en sortir son téléphone portable. Tandis qu'elle le porte à l'oreille il contemple son poignet et apprécie la délicate mélodie produite par le tintement de ses deux bracelets en diamants. A l'autre bout du fil une femme injure la jolie blonde mais cette dernière semble ne pas en tenir compte.

- **maman ?** se moque Damon quand elle eût raccrocher.

- **pire, mon agent.**

-** actrice pornographique ?**

- **dommage que tu sois aussi con, t'es vraiment canon,** dit-elle en riant toutefois. **Je suis mannequin.**

-** ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié, tu es sublime.**

- **je sais.**

-** il n'y a pas beaucoup de fille comme toi dans le coin,** il boit une gorgée de son whisky.

- **c'est quoi, une fille comme moi Damon ?**

- **séduisante, mystérieuse. Pourquoi es-tu à Mystic Falls ?**

- **raisons personnelles.**

-** histoires de famille ?** ajoute il par curiosité.

- **non, mais qui s'en soucie !** s'exclame-t-elle tout à coup. **Ne fais pas semblant de t'intéresser à moi, qu'est ce que tu veux ?**

- **puis-je t'offrir un verre ?**

-** paie tous ceux que j'ai consommé si ça te chante, je vais aux toilettes,** elle se lève et se tourne vers lui, **tu as une minute pour me rejoindre après quoi c'est terminé.**

C'est d'une démarche érotique qu'il la voit se fondre dans la foule. Il cherche à tâtons son porte-feuille et fait un signe à Matt pour lui signaler qu'il vient de déposer deux-cents euros sur le comptoir. Il atteint rapidement l'entrée de la salle des bains féminine et s'apprête à en pousser la porte lorsque son regard est attiré par une jeune fille à la chevelure blonde qui rit au éclats avec un homme dont il ne peut voir le visage. Elle se retourne et lui adresse un sourire.

- **je voudrais te présenter un ami,** Damon Salvatore, dit elle en s'adressant au jeune homme derrière elle.

- **je vois que tu n'as pas perdu de temps, Allegra,** sourit-il.

- **Damon,** renchérit-elle en s'écartant de lui, **voici mon petit-ami, Nicklaus.**

- **c'est un plaisir, Damon,** dit Nicklaus en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens et lui tendant une main.

- **de même,** dit Damon tandis que les deux vampires échangent une poigne de fer.


End file.
